1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing machines and more particularly pertains to a new mechanical shingle remover for removing shingles from a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roofing machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, roofing machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roofing machines include U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,433; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,933; U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,605; U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,713; U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,454; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,434.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mechanical shingle remover. The inventive device includes a pair of frame arms, a plate pivotally coupled at one end between the frame arms, and a motor for pivoting the free end of the plate away from the frame arms to lift shingles away from a roof.
In these respects, the mechanical shingle remover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing shingles from a roof.